Cinderfuu
by Iryl
Summary: [Complete] Fuu's a Cinderella figure. (Alternate Universe)
1. Cinderfuu: Chapter 1

Cinderfuu   
by Iryl   
Rated PG till the second part when it goes a little PG13 with small not-nice words and a few slight sexual innuendos.   
Summary: Fuu in a Cinderella story. Need I say more?   
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR or anything else within. 

**Part 1:**  
"FUU!" Umi screamed and stamped her foot. After a moment, a delicate girl appeared in the doorway.   
    "Yes, sister dear?" she stood with her broom, soot covering her face and clothes since she had to clean the chimney every morning. For some odd reason, her stepmother Alcyone liked the chimney very clean, and so Fuu obliged.   
    "Get this horrible /marshmallow/ out of here before I kill it!" she pointed dramatically to a round white creature with rabbit ears that looked curiously back. As she did, a fiery whirlwind came flushing in, demanding her sister leave Mokona alone, and was soon followed by a /very/ happy Alcyone.   
    "Girls!!" the three young females turned to their adopted mother as she held up a paper proudly. "We have been invited to a royal ball tonight where Prince Ferio will choose a bride!" Umi got stars in her eyes with images of herself as a princess, Hikaru wondered what he was like, bouncing excitedly at the prospect of a party, but Fuu only smiled softly, going quickly over how annoying and stuffy such an event would be, and politely declined going.   
    "But Fuu," Hikaru started, and was interrupted by Alcyone.   
    "We couldn't have you anyway, you're too dirty," the scantily-clad woman turned and left a distraught Fuu, calling Hikaru and Umi behind her.   
    "You're not dirty," Hikaru whispered and hugged the other girl before following. Umi offered a sympathetic smile as she left.   
    After a pot-scrubbing, a floor-sweeping, and some table-dancing, the girls came down for Fuu to inspect. Umi had on a stylish sapphire silk Chinese-cut dress, molding lightly to her stately form. Hikaru had a sunset-fire gown, fitting to her upper torso and flowing down, making her seem her actual age, rather than the eleven she looked like. Fuu blushed in her brown work dress and soot, and nodded approval at each gown.   
    "AAAH!" they heard Alcyone scream. Umi ran up and came back down laughing.   
    "She has to redo her makeup, it still isn't right."   
    "That'll take hours," Hikaru commented thoughtfully. Then she grinned and grabbed Fuu's arm, hauling her up the stairs. "Come on, Fuu-chan!" She stripped the startled sister and told her to get into the bath that the two other girls had used, which was still warm. She jerked off the dust-rag that perpetually adorned Fuu's head and poured some violet-smelling concoction onto Fuu's hair, telling her to scrub ruthlessly. Fuu followed all orders, and was soon left with one of Umi's dresses that the tall girl never wore because she liked blue better than green (and Hikaru's were all too small) while the girls answered Alcyone's call to go.   
    "I'll ask Presea to come and get you," Hikaru said before she left, handing her some strappy jade shoes as she landed a kiss on Fuu's smooth (clean!) cheek and headed to join the other two. "Make sure you have fun!"   
    Fuu had just put on the dress when Presea arrived, and only had time to glance in a mirror. "Oh, God," she muttered, cringing, but only sighed and dashed down, moving with ease in the shoes because of years of fence-walking on her way to the store every week.   
    "You look lovely!" Presea exclaimed appreciatively. "But . . . you don't have a mask?" Fuu looked at her oddly. "It's a masquerade ball, and you certainly can't let anyone who knows Alcyone recognize you."   
    "Oh," Fuu said softly, and Presea looked at the color of her dress. "I think my sister has a mask that would do perfectly for that." They drove to Presea's home and she ran in, coming out with a shimmering sea-green mask. Fuu fingered the delicate velvet thing and Presea helped her put it on so that her brilliant emerald eyes shone brightly through.   
    "You can't wear your glasses though," Presea said.   
    Fuu smiled. "That's all right, I only really need them for reading and such things."   
    "Go on in, I have to park the car, just remember they're going home at midnight, so be back by then." Presea let Fuu out at the front of the impressive castle front entrance, lanterns hung about the front walkabout and steps, casting warm glows on the pillars. Fuu looked down at herself and edged away from the glowing doors hesitantly before she reached them, deciding to just look around outside a little. She made her way over to the side of the building, where the walk widened and became a balcony overlooking gardens. There were a few people outside, talking, and Fuu smiled as the cool wind hit her face. It was lovely out here, and she felt very refreshed, glad that she had come.   
    "Excuse me," a voice said behind her, and Fuu turned to face a handsome emerald-haired, golden-eyed young man.   
~~*~~   
She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her skin was creamy and her legs long. The soft pale green silk dress showed quite a bit of those legs, and fit her loosely, skimming over her form like water. The soft hair, curling to her shoulders, was chestnut brown and the kind that he would kill to weave his fingers through. She was slender, soft, and he wished he could see her face. He knew it would be as lovely as the rest of her was, and if it was, he would only be too happy to die with pleasure after seeing it.   
    The girl's lips parted reflexively in surprise. He was not wearing a mask and he wondered if she recognized him, but he knew he would have certainly remembered such a graceful gazelle as this had he met her before.   
    "I'm sorry," he smiled, "did I frighten you?" She shook her head mutely, but he could see the tension that had flooded her. He cursed in his mind, this wasn't what he wanted. Thinking a moment, he took her hand. "Would you like to dance?" she shot a nervous glance toward the lighted interior of the ballroom and he looked towards it distastefully. "Not there, I know a lovely spot where you can hear the music just fine and there aren't that many people." She nodded hesitantly, and he took her arm before she could change her mind and led her gently down off the balcony to a spot right below it where they could hear the music playing softly. No one else was there, and it was if they were secluded in a little world of their own, some lanterns burning nearby. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He bowed, eyes on her face, and Fuu felt herself blush as she nodded, happy that the mask hid her warm cheeks as the young man took her in his arms. Dancing in the night air with the fragrant lanterns their only company, Fuu felt very feminine and beautiful in this young man's arms. As for himself, Ferio was enjoying the girl's company immensely, her demure softness a stark contrast from the chattering, useless peacocks in the court. Their beauty was in their faces, clothes, and makeup, and yet this girl surpassed all of them with so much less effort. Her soul was a shimmering mass of gentle wind, shining through her skin, her eyes brilliant green gems, and her loose hair soft and touchable, so unlike the styled mounds that most other women wore, so that he was afraid to touch it lest it fall apart as an expensive vase might. Following these thoughts, Ferio reached up to stroke her hair, finding it as silky as he had thought it would be, flowing under his fingers. The beautiful girl closed her eyes at his touch, and he took the edge of her mask gently, slipping it off as he found no reprove, and looked at her so intently that she flushed and turned away.   
    "You do not like what you see," she said softly, looking at a rosebush nearby, and he stared at her, startled, then chuckled. The girl turned to him, surprised, and he met her eyes, still smiling.   
    Fuu gasped as he stroked her cheek tenderly and drew her forward. "I like what I see almost too much to stand." She was right in front of him, their lips a hair's-breadth away, and Ferio was just about to kiss her when . . .   
    "Ouch!" Fuu bent as the heel on her left shoe snapped and she fell into Ferio, who caught her and helped her get the shoe off. "A–Arigato." She leaned on his shoulder as she worked the other shoe off, and Ferio smiled down at the girl as she set them with her mask. Fuu sighed and he asked what was wrong. Looking up with troubled eyes, she replied, "Those are my sister's shoes. She was so sweet to help me come tonight, and I ruined her shoes . . ." she looked down, upset, and Ferio put his arm around her, bothered that she was unhappy.   
    "I'm sure she'll understand," he told her, and she looked up at him, an appreciative smile blooming on her face . . . so sweet and gentle . . .   
    "I haven't even SEEN the prince yet!" an annoyed voice floated down from the balcony above. Fuu recognized it as Alcyone and wondered what time it was. She turned and picked up her mask and shoes, deciding it was time to go, and looked at Ferio who seemed rather distraught at her apparent intent.   
    "Wait," he reached out for her and she looked at him, "what's your name?"   
    Fuu opened her mouth to answer, but Alcyone's voice came again, more annoyed, "Fifteen more minutes and we're /gone/." Without a word and only adrenaline coursing through her, Fuu turned and fled.   
    "Wait! Please!" she heard Ferio yell behind her, and she ran faster, tears coming to her eyes. /Gomen/, she thought to the nameless boy silently as she got into Presea's car and let the older woman drive her home.   
~~*~~   
"Fuu!" Hikaru exclaimed as they met the other girl at her spot by the fireplace. Her cheeks and clothes were once again smudged with soot, and she glanced around for Alcyone who had gone upstairs in a rage. "What's wrong, Fuu? Didn't you go?" Fuu nodded, and pulled out the broken shoe sadly.   
    "I broke it, and lost the other one. I'm sorry Hikaru." Hikaru smiled gently and hugged her.   
    "That's okay, I never wear them. But did you have a good time? I didn't see you anywhere!"   
    Fuu blushed, remembering the boy, "I was there . . ." Umi sat next to her excitedly.   
    "So, tell us what happened! Did you dance with anyone?" Her grin widened as Fuu's blush deepened and she nodded. "Who?"   
    "I . . . don't know his name," she replied regretfully. "But he was very kind, and took me to dance under the balcony where we were all alone." She smiled, glowing with sweetness, "It was lovely, but I heard Alcyone's voice and ran . . ." Fuu was troubled again, but her sisters hugged her.   
    "We'll find him for you! We'll take you to the costume party next week! He's sure to show up!" Hikaru grinned and Umi got a delighted – devilish – spark in her eye that rather frightened poor Fuu.   
    Her blush remained past the fire's dying embers.   
~~*~~   
"Now remember to have my bed turned down when I get home," Alcyone ordered before she and the other two girls left. "I expect to be very tired after dancing with the prince again." Alcyone had insisted that she had danced with Prince Ferio all night, even though both the girls said he had not shown up for a while, and then had only danced with various people absent-mindedly.   
    Umi was dressed as a gypsy, and Hikaru was a beautiful warrior in red and pink. Fuu wished she could be as beautiful as her adopted sisters, but knew she would never be so.   
    Fuu also knew they were hoping to see the young men they had met at the last ball. Hikaru had met a tall young man with dark hair and a rather brooding aura, and Umi had met both an older man with pale hair and a mysterious air, and a young man her own age with longish brown hair that covered his eyes.   
    "Presea will be here soon," Hikaru whispered before she followed the other two out. And sure enough, Presea pulled up after they had left and hurriedly took Fuu to her house, where a beautiful, pink-haired woman was waiting to clean and fix the ginger-haired servant girl. They pushed and dressed and made up pretty Fuu in a whopping half-an-hour, and Fuu finally found herself looking at a Priestess of Wind in the full length mirror in Presea's room. Her gown was simple and silky, flowing to full skirt with one slit up her right leg so that she could dance easily, wrapped in airy green gauze that seemed to float and sparkle around her. A simple golden coronet adorned her hair, with one shining emerald in the center, and an almost-transparent jade veil covered her nose and mouth.   
    She liked it.   
~~*~~   
Ferio was bored out of his mind. He was dressed as a simple wanderer, with a really big sword that he liked, sitting beside his sister in the grand ballroom watching all the swirling colors and thinking of the girl he had met at the last ball, wishing she were here. He glanced over at Emeraude as she blushingly accepted the hand extended by Zagato, the court's advisor. He watched the angel and grim reaper walk onto the floor, the crowds pausing and band slowing so that their princess could start the next dance . . . and so he saw Emeraude pause and look toward one of the balcony doors curiously.   
    As their princess looked, so did the entire room, and groups parted as suddenly all attention was upon a new girl arriving at the ball, green gauze floating about her oddly familiar slender form. Ferio stood and moved down beside the thrones to make his way to the girl, smiling as he reached her and took her unwitting hand to join his sister on the floor, just the two pairs. Smiling and nodding to Emeraude, they all began to dance and soon new couples moved in to join them, and they were surrounded.   
    "You never told me your name," Ferio murmured in the girl's ear after a moment.   
    She looked at him and replied simply, "Fuu."   
    After several dances, Fuu became tired and begged that he let her sit down. Ferio obliged, going to get them something to drink, and soon was accosted by one of the most persistent women of the party: Alcyone.   
    "My prince!" she exclaimed happily, and Ferio grimaced. "It's so good to see you, sire!" She moved close to him, emphasizing how little of a costume she wore, and Ferio wished desperately that the old hag would just leave so that he could get back to the girl in green. Unfortunately, etiquette was not that kind, and he plastered a charming smile on his face as the woman rattled on. He scanned the room vaguely, searching for the girl where he had left her, and remembered that he still had to give her shoe back, when she had dropped it last week. Not finding the girl, he frowned and excused himself as politely as he could from the woman's attentions.   
    "Where . . . ?" he questioned Emeraude, who was standing nearby.   
    She looked at him with wide blue eyes. "Did you tell her who you were, Ferio?" she asked, and he sighed, already realizing what must have happened. He shook his head no, and Emeraude looked displeased. "Well, I mentioned it, and she looked very upset and left." Ferio groaned and slumped into a nearby chair. Just great. /Now/ how would he find her?!   
~~*~~   
Fuu touched her dirty hair-rag as she walked along the fence-rail, holding perfect balance despite the precarious position and empty basket in her hands. How long had it been since she had gone to the party and heard so many murmurs of how beautiful and mysterious she was?   
    "Three weeks," she murmured aloud, answering her own question. She remembered both nights perfectly . . . and the shock of finding out who her mysterious young man was. Fuu closed her eyes in pain at the memory, her heart contracting with rough embarrassment and fear.   
    "Fuu-chan!" a loud voice shouted, and she glanced behind her to see a boy trotting over. "Ohayo!"   
    "Ohayo, Arawa-kun," Fuu replied with a smile. Arawa had been her friend since she had arrived under the guardianship of Alcyone, and he often found her walking to market and talked with her. He was the servant boy to a blacksmith, and his face was often black with smoke and soot, worse even than Fuu's perpetually smudged cheeks.   
    "Fuu-chan," Arawa walked aside her and looked seriously at the ground. "Could you come down and let me talk to you?" Fuu paused, wondering what he could want, and hopped down from the fence.   
    "Yes, Arawa-kun?"   
    "Well," he scuffed one shoe in the dirt, and glanced up at her before looking quickly back down, "we're both servants, and basically in the same state of life . . ." she nodded, and he continued, "but I was thinking that maybe, someday when I have my own shop," he scuffed harder, face flushing, "we might get married or something . . ." this last was almost a mumble, but Fuu understood it, and felt her face turning pink.   
    "Arawa . . ."   
    "I know you don't love me," he begged, taking her hands, "but I really care about you and I think this would be good for both of us."   
    Fuu looked away. But I'm in love with someone else, she told him silently.   
    A prince, her mind answered her. Someone who will forget you as easily as he wooed you.   
    Take the offer, her logic whispered.   
    So, Fuu opened her mouth.   
    "I can't," she told him, tears filling her eyes, and she turned and fled, pain filling her chest. His eyes, that pain, was that a broken heart? Or only disappointment?   
    Oh, God, what had she done to her friend?!   
    Unconsciously, Fuu went the long way so that she would be able to avoid the large crowds, and entered the bread shop from the back. The baker's wife was inside, and recognized the slender soot-smudged girl. She nodded to Fuu and they went to the front so she could be served. Fuu put four coppers on the counter and took four small loaves of bread, nodding her thanks to the woman, and left through the front door, thinking about all recent events.   
    "Hououji-kun! Yo!" Fuu stiffened, hearing the familiar malicious voices. "Wanna come over here, Cinder-girl?!" one boy asked lewdly, and Fuu ducked her head and quickened her pace, attempting to hurry away and lose them as some horses trotted by. But as soon as they had passed, the street was clear, and pebbles came raining across the street onto her, with a few bigger rocks mixed in.   
    Fuu whimpered and broke into a run, but a rock the size of her fist flew and hit her arm painfully, making her cry out and fall to her knees, dropping the basket. She curled into herself to shield from any more, and heard as one of the horsemen dismounted and scattered the boys. Another came over and asked if she was all right, touching her shoulder gently.   
    "Fine," Fuu swiped at her cheeks before looking for her basket, ignoring the young man crouched behind her. "No," she groaned, more tears streaking through the dirt on her face as she picked up the broken, ruined bread from the dirt. "Noooo." Alcyone would certainly give her a beating for this and make her go without any food for the day.   
    This on top of everything else . . . Fuu struggled to stop the tears and failed.   
    "I'm sorry," the young man behind her said, sounding sincere, "I'll buy you more if you like."   
    "I don't take charity," she said acidly, stuffing what she could save of the loaves into her basket. She would eat the insides later, if Alcyone didn't throw them away. Her voice became quietly impassioned. "I'll take my beating like a good girl."   
    The young man took her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "No one will beat you."   
    She turned to give him a weary glance, speaking dispiritedly, "You don't know my guardian." Then stood and strode quickly away, heart pounding. She had seen in that one glance . . .   
    It had been /him/. Turning a corner, she broke into a run and fled until she found herself in her favorite spot, a small field overlooking a rocky crevice. Sunsets were beautiful here, and it was the perfect place to escape after a day of intense work . . . or to run away from the man you love, her mind added bitingly, and she winced. But after a moment, she heard a sound, a crying, and leaned over the edge to look down into the crevice, spotting a small figure after a moment of searching.   
    "Are you okay?" she called down, and was greeted with a loud, echoing cry.   
    Making up her mind in an instant, she let herself over the edge and used her hair-kerchief to keep the rocks from cutting her hands. The crevice wall was slightly sloped and if she was careful, she could find good hand and foot holds to climb down. When she was halfway there, she heard a shout from above, and glanced up to see three figures in the light, one tall and dark, one short and soot-stained, and one with a princely head of jade. She could just hear their echoing calls for her to come back, but her face set as she continued her descent.   
    When the sun was a little higher, she reached the child, and had the young boy climb onto her back, where he held tightly, and Fuu struggled up with the extra weight on her. She grimaced and strained her muscles almost to exhaustion, but finally reached the point where the taller man could reach down and take the young burden from her back. The prince reached down for her as the child was lifted up, but the youngster suddenly kicked and broke the handhold of Fuu's left hand, sending her sliding down two feet before she grabbed another rock and held herself, Ferio's terrified cry echoing in her ears.   
    The added pain of the bruise that had finally shown up on her arm made her whole body throb, and she looked upwards, meeting frightened golden eyes in her exhaustion, breathing heavily. Suddenly, those golden orbs steadied with determination, and the prince swung himself over before anyone could stop him, carefully working his way to the tired girl. Fuu concentrated on keeping herself on, and soon found a strong, warm body beside her, the prince's arm clasping her waist as he pushed her up, helping her climb up the few feet between them and safety, where she vaguely noted the gathered crowd as unimportant.   
    Collapsing onto the grass, Fuu lay out and let the coolness soak into and rest her limp body. Ferio moved up beside her and touched her face, wiping away the tear-and-sweat-streaked soot, and asked breathlessly if she was okay, gathering her limp form into his arms, her neck arched back across his arm and eyes closed in complete and utter fatigue. Fuu barely managed a murmur, and opened her eyes tiredly.   
    "Sorry," she panted softly, and he leaned in to hear her, "I . . . was . . . rude."   
    Ferio smiled, tears coming to his eyes, and touched his forehead to hers, whispering, "Don't worry about it, I love you and it doesn't matter." A light entered her eyes that made him wonder happily, and she exerted the briefest strength to press her lips to his for a moment, before falling back and allowing him to call over a doctor.   
    As Clef, the doctor who tended to the royal family itself, took care of Fuu, Ferio spoke to his tall dark friend, and a few disruptive voices broke through the crowd.   
    "I don't care! That girl is coming home, /now/!" Alcyone stormed up, followed by a protesting Hikaru and Umi, as Clef tied the last bandage around her arm, having already doctored her feet and hands. Fuu looked up to see them coming, but was told to stay down when she struggled to get up, which was probably best since she could not move anyway.   
    "Alcyone!" Hikaru grabbed her cloak pleadingly, and was promptly received with a sharp cuff to her face. Fuu noticed that Ferio's tall dark friend's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, but stopped as Umi reached the smaller red-haired girl.   
    "Don't hit Hikaru!" Umi yelled angrily, holding her sister in protective arms. Alcyone whirled on the girl and bent to grab a hand full of Fuu's hair, standing up vengefully.   
    "I will hit /whichever/ of you girls I PLEASE!" she screamed, and Fuu cried out in pain as she was shaken.   
    "Yamata!" Ferio came forward angrily, but Alcyone was too far gone.   
    "You spiteful thing," she hissed into Fuu's face. "I should throw you down there right now!" She jerked Fuu toward the crevice, and struck out as Ferio grabbed her arm. This time, his dark friend /did/ come forward, and twisted Alcyone's arms behind her, making her drop Fuu as he did, and Ferio reached down to cradle the girl, who clung to him in turn.   
    "For attacking your lord and prince, you shall be taken to the castle dungeons," he stated, holding her firmly. Alcyone looked shocked for a moment, then saw Ferio holding Fuu tenderly by the edge of the crevice, a sickeningly sweet scene under the shade of nearby trees.   
    "No," he got up tiredly, Fuu propped against the tree. "Let her go, she will no longer harm these girls. They are now under my protection as I am the prince of this kingdom. They will live at the castle with us." With that, the tall dark man dispersed the crowds, taking Alcyone to the road and releasing her, and Ferio picked up Fuu and carried her to his horse. "I love you," he whispered to the girl who was in front of him on the animal, only to realize that she had fallen asleep against him.   
    Ferio smiled and signaled his tall dark friend, Lantis, to follow, who rode with Hikaru beside another horse that Clef had lent them for Umi.   
    "Let's go home, my angel," he whispered to the sleeping girl in front of him, kissing her cheek tenderly. "Let's go home." 


	2. Cinderfuu: Chapter 2

**Part 2:**   
~~*~~   
"Feeling better?" Ferio came in, closing the door behind him with his foot, and smiled at the delicate girl lying in the too-big bed. She was clean, the nurses having come in and washed all the dirt, dust, and soot off, and sat up shakily as he set the tray he was carrying on her lap, settling himself on the edge of the bed to watch her eat.   
    "Arigato," she murmured, looking over the food, pleased, and picking up a small piece of tender meat to nibble. "You know, I could get a little too used to this," she smiled up at him, but his smile was vague.   
    "Well, that's the idea," she looked up at him, confused, but he only gave her a sweeter smile, which made her blush and concentrate on her food.   
    "Why . . ." she started, troubled, "why are you being so good to me?"   
    For a moment, he was serious, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek. "Because I love you." Fuu gazed into his eyes; she had heard it before, but that had been when she was fatigued and ready to die. Hearing it again, it suddenly hit her that he was perfectly serious, and he moved forward to put his arms around her, knocking the tray onto the bedspread, holding her firmly as he kissed her throat, shoulders, and mouth.   
    "Marry me," he murmured into her ear, and Fuu put him gently away from her, calming her breathing.   
    "I . . ." she regarded the mess he'd made on the coverlet, "I need more time." He kissed her throat once more and moved away, forcing a smile.   
    "I understand. I'll, um, have a maid clean that up when you're out today."   
    Fuu smiled, "I'll probably just eat it off the bed. I'm starving."   
    Ferio looked at her wryly, "Well, now I feel worse."   
    Gazing up at him, emerald eyes unwittingly alluring, she replied, "It was worth it," and pushed her hair back.   
    Closing his eyes and smiling, Ferio turned away, "Don't do that to me."   
    "Do what?" Fuu blinked, letting her hair swing back to place.   
    He gazed back over at her longingly, "Look so beautiful. You drive me insane." He turned and left Fuu to her thoughts.   
~~*~~   
He loved her. But did she love him? She had thought so, but how did she know that wasn't just infatuation with a charming man? How did she know he wasn't just infatuated with /her/?   
    "Does he really care?" she wondered aloud, and Umi turned to her friend, startled. They were outside, sitting and waiting for Hikaru to meet them.   
    "You okay, Fuu?" she touched the other girl's hand to get her attention, and gentle sapphire met startled jade. "What's wrong?"   
    Fuu shook her head. "Ferio asked me to marry him."   
    Umi's eyes lit up. "That's great!" Her expression fell when she saw Fuu's face, and she got very concerned. "Don't you love him?"   
    "I don't /know/!" Fuu cried. "I don't even know if he really loves me. If he truly does, or if this is just a thing he's going through that he'll be done with when he has me, when I've fallen completely in love with him and can't stand life without him . . ." a helpless tear slid down her cheek, and Umi hugged her.   
    "Forgive me for overhearing," a sweet voice said, and the two girls turned to see the beautiful Princess Emeraude, her long golden hair trailing behind her, "I can't help but have a personal interest in your affairs, since Ferio is my little brother."   
    "No, please, sit with us," Fuu offered, moving over to allow the small young woman to sit. She had grown to enjoy the princess' company in the past two weeks she had been there, and valued her friendship and the talks they were able to have.   
    "I know you're having problems," Emeraude said delicately, looking at Fuu with wide, intelligent cornflower blue eyes. "But maybe I can alleviate a few of your concerns." Emeraude clasped her small white hands on her lap, and spoke. "Ever since we were children, Ferio has always been able to talk to me about everything. From how he felt when his favorite horse died, to the pranks he would pull on court members. He never spoke seriously to me about anything he wasn't serious about, and Fuu dear," Emeraude covered Fuu's hands with hers earnestly, "he's never spoken more fervently about anything in his life than you." Fuu looked down at their hands, and peered at the small princess.   
    "How do you know if you're in love, princess?"   
    Emeraude smiled winningly. "You just . . . know. It hits you all at once, the realization, and nothing is ever sweeter. Ferio's had that, he's just waiting to see if, or when, /you/ realize it."   
    Fuu felt tears coming to her eyes. "What if I never do?"   
    Emeraude only smiled gently, squeezing Fuu's hands. "Spend time with him. Find out." She gestured to where Ferio was following Lantis and Hikaru on horseback, coming toward the three girls.   
    Fuu stood and kissed Emeraude's cheek gratefully, then walked toward the approaching party. "My prince," Fuu stopped him, as Hikaru sent smiling glances back, making Fuu blush, "I have never ridden before. Would you mind teaching me how?"   
    Ferio looked down in surprise, then smiled at the girl below him. "Of course, sweet lady."   
~~*~~   
Alcyone wrapped a silken robe about her nude form and slipped a newly acquired silver coin into her jewelry box, looking at the man getting dressed, only a shadowy movement in the darkness of her bedroom. "Just capture the girl, and the prince will be yours," she repeated, and he nodded at her.   
    "It will be done. And then, Cefiro will fall."   
    Alcyone smiled.   
~~*~~   
"Ah!" Fuu exclaimed as her horse hopped over a log. Ferio laughed and calmed her, golden eyes kind.   
    "It's all right," he soothed, and Fuu grinned wryly over at him.   
    "Sorry," she blushed. "I'm not used to this."   
    "It takes some getting used to," he agreed, and they reached a lovely back part of the gardens, where they dismounted and laid out a blanket to sit on, Fuu producing a basket of fruit and bread.   
    Ferio lay back, putting an arm under his head, and Fuu lay on her stomach, nibbling pieces of apple and thinking. It was all a very calm scene, or so thought the figure in the shadows who could not see the inner turmoil of the prince and beautiful maiden.   
    "Ferio," Fuu asked softly, and he turned his head to regard her. "You say that you . . . care . . . for me, but . . . /why/?" She was not able to say the word "love." Somehow it went against the very fiber of her being to say such a powerful word without it being absolutely honest.   
    Ferio lay back and looked into the trees above him, for once not smiling as he spoke. "All my life, I have seen beautiful women. Ones more beautiful than you, even. But every one of those women were shallow and vain, caring only about themselves and their clothes." His voice was bitter as he described them, but became soft and full of awe as he continued, "When I saw you the first time, your soul shone through your skin, your eyes, your mask. It was golden, and straight as an arrow. You would never lie to me, cheat anyone, or harm another living soul for your own benefit. /That/ virtue drew my attention, and made you more radiant, more shining than any of the overstuffed self-important dogs of the court." He turned to look at her and his eyes were full of light, like a wondering child's. "It was what drew my sister's attention to you at the masquerade, and what I learned was not a dream I was fooling myself with when you helped that child. Ever since, everything you have done has only strengthened my original belief of your kindness and intelligence, and made me fall more deeply in love with you. And that is why I say that, and why I cannot go a single moment for thinking of you."   
    Fuu felt her breath catching, and they gazed at one another for a moment until a noise in the trees made Ferio look sharply back. "What was that?" his brow furrowed and he stood, peering into the shadows of the thicker brush. After a moment, he turned and shrugged, only to hear Fuu's gasp too late as a figure came hurling out at him, knocking the prince to the ground.   
    "Ferio!" Fuu cried, and found gloved hands grabbing her from behind. She struggled, and Ferio looked up to meet her eyes, terrified, as she was pulled atop a black steed in front of a man who smelled like sweat, and taken away.   
~~*~~   
"Well, FIND her, damnit!" Ferio slammed his fist into the wooden table and ignored the pain it caused. Lantis didn't even flinch, but calmly advised his prince as to the odds of them actually finding her if they mounted a search party to look randomly.   
    "We'll help," Hikaru spoke up, "She's our sister and we'll do whatever we can."   
    "I'll do anything to aide the search, Ferio," Emeraude agreed.   
    "Thank you," he said sincerely, calming the slightest bit.   
    "There has been terrorist activity in the northeastern region of the country," Zagato reported, coming up behind Emeraude who turned to smile at him. "She might be there."   
    "Get a party together," Ferio started, but was stopped by Lantis.   
    "Sire, if we attack, they may be inclined to kill her." Ferio grimaced, knowing the older man was right.   
    "Well /do something/," he ground out. "It's your job to be rational and figure out a plan."   
    "Sire," a servant burst into the room, out of breath. "There's a man here to negotiate terms of Fuu-sama's release." He bowed and showed the prince and co. to where the man was waiting.   
    He was a dark man, with brown clothes, heavy boots, and was unarmed.   
    Ferio glared at him, and he glared right back. There was an obvious and instantaneous hate between the two men, and Ferio stood with arms crossed, waiting.   
    "In exchange for the girl returned, unharmed, we demand the Prince Ferio. No negotiations." He inclined his head. "You refuse, she dies."   
    Ferio lowered his eyelids as an uproar burst out behind him, standing perfectly still. Himself for Fuu . . . "Done."   
    "Ferio," Emeraude protested, and he waved her to silence.   
    "If Fuu is not returned, my last orders here will be to attack your base with the full force of our army." He looked to Lantis, who looked back at him before closing his eyes and nodding reluctantly.   
    The negotiator inclined his head, "No harm will befall her. You are all we want."   
    "No!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Ferio, there can be another way!" He made a sharp movement with his hand, silencing her, and followed the man out of the castle, not looking back for fear he would cry.   
    "Do I get to see her again?" he asked the negotiator softly, his voice betraying nothing of his fears and dowsed dreams. If only he had been stronger . . . he might have prevented her being taken in the first place. He had thought she was starting to care, to love him.   
    "When we put you in the cell and take her out, yes," the man said unemotionally, picking up the broadsword he had left hidden in some bushes. 

"Good job," the huge man told the negotiator, taking over custody of Ferio from his friend. "You'll get that bonus for sure."   
    "Yeah," the negotiator shrugged and turned, leaving silently.   
    The huge man grabbed Ferio's arm and led him deeper into the ruins of an old castle in the middle of a forest. After a moment, they reached a door that sloped into the ground, and the huge man stuck a key into the rusted chain and lock, opening the door with a creak and clang. "Send the girl out, quick."   
    Ferio went in, letting his eyes adjust to the damp darkness, and caught sight of a slender figure huddled on a wooden bench by the wall. He went forward and stood by her silently, trying to convince himself it was really her.   
    "I don't /want/ any," the huddled figure snapped sharply, and Ferio blinked. "Go away," she whispered.   
    Sadly, he placed his hands on her shoulders, moving them to warm her, and sat beside her, holding her. After a moment, she rose up . . . and slammed a fist into his stomach. "Ow! Fuu!"   
    "F–Ferio?!" she exclaimed, surprised, and bent over him. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"   
    "Yeah," he said wryly. "They didn't hurt you did they?"   
    "No," she smiled, "I refused to eat, but now I can." She laughed, "You come all this way to rescue me and I punch you. I'm sorry!"   
    "It's okay," he soothed.   
    "Well," she grabbed his hand, smiling at him in a way that made his heart leap and tugged him toward the door. "Let's go home!"   
     "Ah," he stumbled, "I have a few things to finish up here. Promise me you'll go straight back?" Fuu looked at him oddly, but promised. Ferio let out his breath. "Good. Now hurry and go, so I don't have to worry about you." She smiled, a little confused as if she recognized there was something he was not saying, and left. Ferio watched her go, and whispered, his heart breaking, "Fuu . . . sayonara."   
~~*~~   
Fuu sat on her bed, staring dumbly at the floor, everyone around her. "He came . . . he came to take my /place/?" She couldn't believe it. How had she not realized, how had she been so /stupid/!? Fuu gripped her stomach, bending over, and let out a pained, soul-wrenching cry.   
    "Go," Emeraude ordered everyone but Umi and Hikaru, and they left the girls alone.   
    "He left me," Fuu whispered, tears trailing from her eyes. "He left me, and . . . and I'll never see him again," she sobbed, her sisters holding her comfortingly. "I think I'll be okay now," she told them softly after a while. "I need sleep, and . . . I'd like to be alone if you don't mind."   
    "Of course," they hugged her again and left, looking back in concern as Fuu smiled tearily and waved them away. Once they were gone, she settled herself at her window seat and looked out to the moon.   
    What she wouldn't give to have Ferio with her now.   
    What had he said? "Promise me you'll go immediately back." Fuu sat completely still. He had not said anything about returning.   
    She started smiling slowly.   
~~*~~   
"Dearest Friends,   
    'I am sorry. I am afraid that my feelings for Ferio have made themselves known very recently. I have gone back. I love you all.   
    Fuu" 

    Hikaru put her face into her hands, and Lantis touched her shoulder gently, concerned. The whole room was completely silent.   
~~*~~   
Fuu waited outside the slanted door for the guard to bring Ferio's food. When he saw her, nightgown blowing in the morning wind, the man's eyes narrowed, and he demanded what she was doing there.   
    "I love him," she stated softly, seriously. "I don't care what happens, I have to be with him."   
    The man snorted and shrugged. "Suit yourself." He unlocked the door. "Oi! In there, food!"   
    He swung the door open and Fuu ran in ahead of him, throwing her arms around Ferio.   
    "Fuu!" Ferio stood up, holding onto the weeping girl gently, terror filling his eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to get to the castle!"   
    "I couldn't stay," she cried, "not after I realized what you'd done. I love you, I have to be where you are. I love you, Ferio." She kept saying it over and over, crying, and he held her all the while.   
    "If you really love me," he said roughly, "you'll go back and be safe."   
    Fuu sniffled, then looked up at him, her eyes hard. "I /will not/ leave you."   
    "If you love me," he argued, "you'll do what it takes to be safe."   
    "And if you knew anything of me," she replied passionately, "you would not waste your breath." She sat on the bench and the door slammed, the large man having given up and set the tray on the filthy ground. "I'm staying."   
    "Fuu," he sat beside the delicate girl, so fragile in her long nightgown, and placed one arm about her slender waist, pulling her to him. She gasped and looked up with pink cheeks into the prince's warm golden eyes. "I love you."   
    Smiling happily, she snuggled closer into his embrace and soon fell asleep.   
~~*~~   
"Hey," Umi leaned provocatively against a tree as the large man looked her over and smiled.   
    "Hey, baby, what are you doing out here?"   
    "Oh, nothing," she twisted some hair around one finger and looked down as he came closer.   
    "Who are you waitin' for?" he asked heavily, stopping only half a foot away from her.   
    "You," she murmured, glancing up at him with the deepest ocean blue orbs.   
    "Really?" he breathed, and she slipped out from under him, smiling, as a rod swung and slammed into his head from behind, toppling him forward, unconscious.   
    "Nice shot," Umi murmured to Lantis, Hikaru peeking around him and nodding her agreement. He reached down and removed the keys from the man's pants, then led the girls until they found the sloping iron door farther in the woods, making sure no one was around before unlocking and opening it.   
    Hikaru went in first and sweatdropped, to be followed by her two friends. The three were adorably super deformed as they watched the pair on the bench, asleep.   
    "Ano, Fuu-chan," Hikaru interrupted, and the flushed couple awoke, blinking sleepily. "We should get going."   
    "An army is presently standing by to attack the rebel camp," Lantis informed him quietly as they ran to the horses.   
    Ferio frowned. "How did you find us?"   
    "Fuu-sama drew us a map with her goodbye letter," Lantis replied, smirking vaguely.   
    Ferio looked at the girl in front of him on the horse in surprise. Fuu only smiled sweetly back at him, kissing his nose lightly and making him chuckle.   
    "You'll marry me now, hm?" he asked softly as they approached the castle. She only turned and kissed him deeply in reply. Ferio came up, slightly dazed, "I'll take that as a yes." Fuu leaned against him contentedly and he wondered at the young woman. Beautiful, intelligent, resourceful, loyal . . . he sighed happily and they entered the castle as Lantis went to tell the army they could march.   
~~*~~   
"Ferio," Fuu giggled softly as she was pulled along the hallway at night, "don't I even get a proper ceremony?"   
    "Nope," he whispered happily, holding tightly to her hand and almost racing down the corridors. The battle with the rebels had all but been won, and Lantis would be returning soon with his men. Ferio was taking Fuu to see Clef, who was certified to marry couples as well as be a doctor, a veterinarian, and all around know-everything professional guy. He was staying in the palace at the moment because of Fuu's recent medical needs, and Ferio counted the doors to find the older man's.   
    One, two, three . . . four! Ferio stopped suddenly, making Fuu run into him and giggle more, then turned to snatch her up in his arms and give her a wildly passionate kiss before rapping on the door for Clef. After a moment, a sleep-ruffled man opened the door and peered at the pair.   
    "Marry us," Ferio requested excitedly, and Clef sent a suffering glance heavenwards before nodding resignedly and letting them in.   
    "The princess know about this?" he asked, but just shrugged and yawned when they replied in the negative. "She approve?" he settled his glasses on his nose and peered into a book he had gotten down from one of the shelves.   
    "Yes," the pair replied simultaneously, and looked at each other before stifling more laughter.   
    "You two drunk?" he asked in the same tone of voice, obviously making reference to their giddy behavior, but Ferio just made a face, replying no, and asked him to hurry.   
    Clef performed a quick but legal ceremony, and let the couple alone while he made out the proper documents of marriage for them, yawning intermittently. When he returned, he found them eagerly kissing on his favorite chair and quickly sent them off to their own room, shaking his head as he shut the door behind them.   
    Children are insane, he thought to himself as he went back to bed. Utterly /insane/. But he couldn't help a small smile as somewhere in another part of the castle, a newly wed couple proved their love.   
~~*~~   
"Fuu," Hikaru called softly, thinking her friend was still asleep after yesterday's events. "You awa . . ." she stopped, making Umi bump into her from behind, and they stared at the disheveled bed. A sheet covered two figures sleeping deeply in each other's arms.   
    "FUU!" Umi screamed in her astonishment, staring. The noise awoke the pair, and they stirred, keeping the sheet where that their dignity was generally kept.   
    "Ohayo," Fuu yawned, smiling and blushing. Ferio stared at the sheet, his cheeks turning bright red.   
    "Ohayo," he said softly as well, sending a wry glance up at the two astonished girls.   
    "We were married last night, by Clef," Fuu explained gently before her friends could recover their wits enough to say anything. "Perhaps," she suggested, "you could go so we can get dressed?"   
    "Oh!" Hikaru exclaimed, much relieved. "Okay, yeah." She pushed the still blinking Umi out in front of her and closed the door behind.   
    Fuu smiled at her husband, who smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Ohayo, darling."   
    "Ohayo, my love," she replied, beaming at him, then getting up and slipping on a fresh dress as Ferio likewise got dressed.   
    They kissed once more before going out, hand in hand, to face their friends and family.   
End! 

************ 

[ ][1] Author's Notes: Cliff rescue scene inspired by Hikaru's epic climb up the cliff after the light-monster that took Fuu and Umi (that was one of the coolest things ever, all rights belong to Shido Hikaru). Ballroom scenes inspired by... me. Costume inspired by that Knights anime pic where Fuu is kneeling and has the green wind around her feet (and how all her wind magic is green and flow-y, and ...you know). Basic plot of: servant girl is mistreated, meets prince, lives happily ever after (eventually...) inspired by whoever made up Cinderella. To have a tough Cinderella, inspired by Ever After. All rights to them, I own... nothing.... except Fuu's ball clothes. *runs and jumps happily on the poofy green gauze dress* ...and the blanket Ferio spilled food on. ~_^ Cool, ne? 

[Fanfiction][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/rainfall61/mystories.html
   [2]: http://hugglebunny.com/rayearth/fuuferio/fanfiction/



End file.
